No matter where you are (spanish version)
by iliankasmoulinka91
Summary: Compilación de diferentes drabbles y oneshots, desarrollados en distintas épocas y universos sobre cómo Eren y Mikasa están destinados a estar juntos sin importar qué. Título de la serie basado en la canción de Mikasa: "No matter where you are", cantada por Yui Ishikawa.


_**Oneshot para la semana Eremika 2018, día 1. Prompt: First meeting, first time.**_

* * *

Mikasa suspiró.

Las luces parpadeantes e incandescentes del club nocturno enfocaban la plataforma, anunciando el debut de la mejor bailarina de la noche. Cada fín de semana, la muchacha de cabello corto y oscuro deleitaba los ojos lascivos de hombres solitarios, hombres sombríos con deseos impuros, que ahogaban sus penas en alcohol mientras una chica ofrecía sus mejores movimientos sobre la tarima, semidesnuda, a cambio de paga mensual y buenas propinas. La condición: ver y no tocar. Y hasta entonces, ninguno se había atrevido a palpar con sus manos lo que su mente ya había imaginado. Pero a ella no le importaba. Estaría a salvo mientras las abyectas intenciones de los desagradables caballeros no se materializaran, segura de que aquella noche sería igual que las otras: baile, sonrisas y movimiento de caderas, hasta que al final, cansada de fingir felicidad en aquel atuendo ridículo de conejita playboy, pudiera marcharse a casa con unos cuantos billetes en los bolsillos y calmar el estómago hambriento de su padre alcohólico.

No podía echarlo a la calle. Era lo único que tenía.

Así que suspiró, armándose de valor como cada noche, vistiendo su mejor máscara para sonreír mientras contoneaba sus caderas al son de música sugerente, apoyada de una barra para satisfacer miradas lujuriosas y pensamientos obscenos.

Y las luces la encandilaron, convirtiéndola en el centro de atención durante los siguientes treinta minutos, hasta que una de sus compaňeras la reemplazara, liberándola de los cientos de ojos que la devoraban sin pudor, excepto por unos de color esmeralda que la observaban cada día, preguntándose a dónde iba aquella muchacha que se abrigaba al salir del club, con el rostro mustio y la sonrisa desvanecida.

Lejos del vicio de las mujeres, Eren frecuentaba aquel bar ante las ansias de calmar su sed después de un largo día de trabajo. Pero una noche, el verde de sus ojos se había cruzado con el gris oscuro de los de aquella muchacha, y desde entonces, aquel color se había grabado en sus sesos como el veneno invade las venas tras una mordida fatal.

Atando su cabello largo en un moňo, Eren aspiró el humo del cigarrillo en su mano, siguiendo con sus ojos los movimientos de la bailarina que ahora bajaba de la plataforma. Piernas largas, firmes y pálidas como la luna se escondían tras una mallas negras de red como parte del atuendo que debía vestir para danzar; su cabello, corto a la altura de la barbilla y negro como el ónice, se adornaba ridículamente con una diadema de orejas de conejo hasta que ella se deshizo del adorno con hastío. Una mano grosera y áspera golpeó su trasero en cuanto la chica pasó junto a una de las mesas, haciéndola gritar de cólera; un par de viejos barbudos y de aspecto grotesco reían a carcajadas, celebrando vulgarmente su detestable hazaňa.

-Hijo de... - rugió la muchacha; pero uno de los dos individuos cortó su reclamo al sujetar su brazo, con la clara intención de retenerla y convertirla en objeto de diversión.

-Tienes precio por hora, preciosa? Una noche con nosotros y te daré lo que quieras. - preguntó el más alto de los dos, con voz ronca mientras susurraba en un patético y vulgar intento de sensualidad. Mikasa forcejeó para liberarse, pero fue acorralada entre las dos bestias que intentaban llevarla con ellos por la fuerza.

-Suéltame, cerdo hijo de puta!

La carcajada que escapó de las gargantas de ambos hombres retumbó en los oídos de la muchacha. Pero una voz nueva, rasposa y autoritaria se alzó por encima de ellos y de la música con tono imponente.

-La dama dijo que la dejes ir.

Aquel chico de cabello castaňo y fieros ojos verdes hizo su aparición en la escena en cuanto notó el ultraje. Mikasa ya lo había visto antes, pero para ella, nunca había sido más que un cliente habitual del bar...

Hasta esa noche.

-Y quién eres tú para decirme lo que debo hacer? Vete, niňo. Yo la ví primero.

Eren no se molestó en mirar la fuente de la voz. Sus ojos permanecían fijos en Mikasa.

-Que la sueltes. No entiendes, imbécil? - pronunció el muchacho, en tono severo, incluso con más rudeza que antes. El camarada de aquél que sujetaba el brazo de la chica se puso en pie, acercándose a Eren con claras intenciones de intimidarlo, e incluso humillarlo, y así hacerle entender quién mandaba aquella noche.

-Vete a buscar a tu mamá, mocoso. Mi compadre y yo iremos a pasear con esta seňorita...

Un golpe a mano cerrada cerró la boca de aquel desagradable, provocando un goteo incontenible de sangre bucal y nasal. Mikasa fue liberada, mientras Eren se disponía a atestar el siguiente golpe, desatando así un fogoso enfrentamiento entre aquel muchacho y los rufianes que intentaban llevarse a la bailarina. Golpes, sangre, sudor y botellas rotas fueron los protagonistas de la lucha; Mikasa les pedía que se detuvieran, junto a sus compaňeras, pero nada fue suficiente, hasta que Traute, la dueňa del lugar, detuvo a los contrincantes con un disparo de su escopeta.

La música se detuvo, y también los hombres que golpeaban a un muchacho medio muerto en el suelo.

Cuando la mujer rubia de labios y gesto soberbio preguntó por lo sucedido, sus clientes aludieron a la bailarina, por no estar dispuesta a marcharse con ellos por una noche. Y aunque Mikasa intentó defenderse, todo fue inútil.

Las bailarinas de aquel club no eran trabajadoras sexuales.

Sin embargo, si un parroquiano solicitaba aquel tipo de servicios, ellas debían ofrecerlos. Después de todo, el cliente siempre tiene la razón. O al menos, eso pensaba Madame Traute.

Así, Mikasa fue despedida, y a su salvador se le prohibió volver a entrar a aquel lugar. Eren maldijo, gritó palabras soeces que resultaron vacías e inefectivas ante la nueva situación de la chica que había rescatado.

Con una vieja gabardina como abrigo, y zapatos altos que acribillaban sus pies, Mikasa salió del bar, con la cabeza gacha mientras se preguntaba qué sería de su vida a partir de ahora.

Contó el dinero que había recibido como propina, y la paga de una semana, y se llevó las manos a la cabeza en desesperación. Estaba segura de que su padre y ella no sobrevivirían más de un mes con lo que había en sus bolsillos ahora.

Hacía frío, y las ráfagas de aire gélido acariciaban sus tobillos desnudos con inclemencia. Derrotada y al borde de la desesperación, la muchacha de cabellos oscuros se sentó a la orilla de la vereda, abrazando sus rodillas para entrar en calor, maldiciendo su vida entre dientes.

Era demasiado joven para una vida como aquella.

Diecinueve aňos malgastados por la muerte de su madre y el alcoholismo de su padre.

Mikasa miró al cielo en busca de ayuda, pero sólo vió la vasta oscuridad que la bóveda celeste ofrecía ante ella.

De repente, unos zapatos desgastados y un pantalón sucio se detuvieron ante sus ojos, flexionándose hasta que un cuerpo maltrecho descendió a la altura de sus ojos. Ella lo reconoció; reconoció la hoguera intensa en aquellos ojos verdes que la salvaron, y la piel bronceada de los puňos que la rescataron.

Un segundo después, una bufanda roja se cerraba alrededor de su cuello, devolviéndole el calor de un hogar que nunca había tenido. Eren no sabía por qué, ni cómo; todo lo que había en su mente era el deseo de protegerla, como si hubiese nacido para ello.

Encontrarla fue como hallar el propósito en su vida, tras una existencia llena de fracasos y sinsentidos.

Mikasa lo miró a los ojos, humedeciendo el gris oscuro de los suyos, con lágrimas de esperanza y tristeza.

Eren extendió su mano y ella la tomó. Tal vez acababan de conocerse; tal vez ella no confiaría en él, y la bufanda sólo sería un recuerdo de la noche en que un chico con esmeraldas en los ojos salvó su vida de un infierno.

Tal vez.

Sólo tal vez.

O tal vez, sus almas se habían perdido en alguna otra vida, y aquella noche volvían a encontrarse.

Cuando ella se puso en pie, Eren miró hacia atrás, apretando aún más su mano.

-Vamos. Regresemos a casa.

* * *

 **Quise hacer algo un poco más fluff, pero todo terminó en hurt/comfort, casi reencarnación. T.T Espero les guste.**


End file.
